prettycountryfandomcom-20200213-history
Lina (ASI)
Lina (リナ Rina) is a bachelorette in Pretty Country: A Strange Island. Lina is the fraternal twin of Leon, and apparently his polar opposite. She's cheerful and loves to have fun, often wanting to play more than she does work. While her brother Leon constantly worries, Lina seems to have her head in the clouds and has a very positive outlook on everything. The rival for Lina's affection is Thomas. If the player has 10,000 HP (1 Heart) with Thomas and Lina but chooses to not marry either, their marriage will occur. 'Schedule' Before Married Married to the Player Married to Thomas 'Gifts' Banana Ice Cream = Ice + Milk + Banana. This food is at Valkyrie Apartment for 1.020 Cash once you reached Summer of Year 1. The sticking point is going to be with obtaining Banana. You have to grow Banana from a tree, as it cannot be picked up off the ground. The tree seedling is for sale sometime in Summer at Dara's Seeds of 160 Cash each. Blueberry = You can buy this seed from Dara's Seeds for 160 Cash. 'Heart Events' 1 Heart (Gift) Lina at a White Heart colour or higher. This event will automatically occur, as the player walks out of his home. Lina will meet you in the morning, and asks if one wants a gift that she's brought by. If the player accepts, Lina will be very happy, and he will receive Banana Ice Cream. If the player rejects her gift, Lina will be upset, and he will lose heart points with her. 2 Hearts (Friend) Walk into store between 10:00 and 13:00 when Lina at a Purple Heart colour or higher. This is where the player getting to know Lina much better. Inside the dining room at her store, she cooks a Milk Bread for her brother who doesn't like milk. 3 Hearts (Date) Lina at a Blue Heart colour or higher, and the player must go to bed at 20:00 or later. You are going steady with Lina. Upon waking up in the morning, Lina stops by your house. She was hoping that you'd meet her at Dusk Inn later on this day. If the player accepts, Lina will ask them to meet her at Dusk Inn by 16:00. When the player arrives, the two of us will talk together. Lina is angry about a customer who was rude to her twin brother. She asks if the player also feels bad about her experience. The first option "Yeah, me too..." will make Lina have that same feeling, but actually she is happy because you are here! The date will continue, and when it is over Lina will thank you and go home. 4 Hearts (Confession) Lina at a Yellow Heart colour or higher, and you have seen the previous three events. Upon waking up in the morning, Lina will visit the player's house again. This time, she will ask the player to meet her at the Beach. Walk into the Beach at 16.00. Lina says that she has thought a lot about it, but can't hold back that she likes you any longer! She needed to get it off of her mind, and wants to know how you feel about her. If you wish to continue courting Lina, select the positive answer that will result in Lina being very relieved that you return her feelings! She will offer to walk you home, and the event will end. 'Marriage and Child' To get married, you must complete the game's main storyline, have a marriage candidate at Red Heart colour (80.000 HP), upgrade to Level 2 House, and get the Flower Jewel. The wedding will take place at the Church one week later. The Player will meet their spouse here, along with the guests attending their wedding. Kurt the priest will presides the ceremony, and after the ceremony is over credits will play and you return back to your house. Her child looks will be the same as Leon: Blond hair, green eyes, and light skin. 'Rival Events' 1 Heart (Acquaintance) Walk to Northwest Island on 10:00 where you will see Thomas and Lina introduce themselves to each other. 2 Hearts (Date) If the player is a girl, Lina will come to their house. She confides in you about her date with Leon. If the player asks if she can, Lina will meet Thomas at Haze Bar. At the end, both Thomas and Lina will be very happy. This event plays the same even if your main character is a boy, except that the player will need 2 Hearts with Thomas (not Lina). After completing the main storyline by restoring 6 Island Stones, the rival couple will going steady and players can see the remaining rival events with that person. 3 Hearts (Confession) Walk to the Beach at 16:00 on Sunny days. Thomas can't hold back that he likes Lina any longer! He needed to get it off of his mind, and wants to know how Lina feels about him. Thomas is very relieved that Lina return his feelings, and Lina also feels the same mood. 4 Hearts (Proposal) Walk to Sunville School grounds at 16:00 where the following conversation will take place. Lina: "Here, take this Flower Jewel!" Thomas: "How beautiful! But, aren't they used for proposing?" Lina: "Yes... I mean, some people love someone because they make a better person and that's not why I love you because you've always wanted me to be myself!" Thomas: "We're going to be engaged." Lina: (Blush) "This is the most positive thing I ever do. I want to live with you forever. Thomas, will you marry me?" Thomas: "Really? Haha, thanks! I appreciate it. So... when is the wedding?" Lina: "About one week later. Let's be happy." Thomas and Lina will get married 7 days after this event. 'Rival Marriage' The Player will get a letter in their mailbox (regardless of which gender you are playing as) from Thomas and Lina asking if the Player will attend their wedding. The date will be written on invitation, as well as time. Wedding ceremony always at 10:00. On the scheduled wedding date, walk into Sunville School auditorium to see Thomas and Lina's wedding. It is very similar to the Player's wedding. Most townspeople will be attending. All the Player does is sit back and watch as a guest of their wedding. After the event is over, players will be transported inside their House. If Thomas and Lina are married, Lina will live at the Mansion with him. She still continue to work at Farm Shop to see her family, and will return back after the shop is closed. Rival Child 30 days after Thomas and Lina's wedding ceremony, they will have a son named Henry. Category:Characters Category:Pretty Country: A Strange Island characters Category:Females Category:Bachelorettes